1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to entrance systems and, more particularly, to an entrance system having at least one transversely disposed, angulated door relative to the walls adjacent thereto and the conventional path of ingress/egress therethrough.
2. History of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with door and window designs for residential and commercial construction. Designs vary for both the door and the door frame depending on the type of wall construction adjacent thereto. For example, in storefront constructions, the theme of aluminum or steel and glass is generally carried through in the construction of the door and the door free. In the main, such doors and door frames provide a designated path of ingress and egress therethrough which is perpendicular to the door frame. The door itself generally comprises two vertical stiles coupled to top and bottom rails. The door frame may include a door jamb, a door header and a door threshold. However, conventional technology has afforded a wide variety of door and wall assemblies including solid glass doors that do not require either vertical stiles or door jambs for operation.
By way of example, an entrance construction is set forth and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,294 to Bienenfeld. This 1967 patent teaches an entrance construction that comprises a door assembly and frame, the frame being formed of a thin gauge metallic material that is roll formed into a tubular configuration secured in position by an interior lock seam% An object of this particular invention is an entrance construction wherein the members thereof are formed of relatively thin gauge stainless steel material of the type utilizing special retainer clips which are welded in place. This reference is one example of the methodology of doorway construction circa 1960. An earlier reference is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,832 to C. A Patterson. This patent teaches a particular storefront construction circa 1950. The doorway includes angulated panel members adjacent the door and the patent teaches the utilization of a supporting framework furred out from the front of ( an ) existing building. Use of a prefabricated false front was said to improve the appearance of the building.
A discussion of more conventional door system construction techniques is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,088. This 1979 patent teaches a structural configuration for ingress/egress that is designed to be beth energy efficient and secure. It incorporates a fully weathers tripped, reversible door assembly having hinged door panels with an intervening strike mullion tied to continuous head and sill assemblies. This assembly emphasizes the current trend toward the design of more efficient doorway systems. This is particularly true in designs of commercial structures where pedestrian traffic often places intense demands upon the doorway system
It is well recognized that the use of doors, particularly in commercial establishments, is beth a functional necessity for the commercial establishment and an aesthetic element in the appearance thereof. When a conventional doorway is used by an individual who must pull on the door to open it, that individual often has to step back while the door is in the opening phase of its operation. Once the individual completes his ingress/egress, the door must close on its own. The open position is generally on the order of 90.degree. to 110.degree. from its closed position Much of the door travel from the open to closed position is necessary simply to provide an opening for the user whose path of ingress/egress is generally perpendicular to the closed position of the door. The period of time that the doer is open to permit ingress/egress (herein referred to as the "swing time") directly affects the air conditioning within the building: the longer the swing time, the more air conditioning loss. To handle this situation, more sophisticated door systems have been designed. In some instances, sliding doers are utilized which are generally electrically operated and/or used in conjunction with a double doer entry area in which one door remains closed while the other is open This design prevents the direct flow of conditioned air through the doorway during the opening and closingthereof.
Moreover, there are cl ear us e and safety considerations when designing conventional door systems. The elimination of a doer swinging outwardly into a pedestrian area, such as a sidewalk, has certain advantages. For example, pedestrians are not interfered with or struck by the doer opening. Moreover, the door does not open into a wind that can catch conventional doors causing them to swing violently from the building.
Not all commercial establishments lend themselves to double doers, sealed doer areas or electric sliding doers. Moreover, some commercial establishments do not find such entry area and sliding doer assemblies economically feasible, aesthetically pleasing or consistent with the basic architectural design of their building. It would be an advantage, therefore, to overcome the problems of the prior art by providing an economical swinging door system that was aesthetically pleasing as well as functionally efficient from an energy efficiency and functionality standpoint.